


We Found Love

by ShiningStar324



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: After Grizz returns from his expedition, Sam and Grizz try to tackle the problems lined up for them, while trying savor and protect the peace they have found in each other





	We Found Love

He sees him almost immediately through the crowd of hopeful and curious people surrounding him. He is almost frozen in his spot by the tree a few feet away. He takes a shuddering breath, and his eyes bore into the side of his head, and than he stops breathing all at once. 

Their eyes meet. 

Grizz’s soft brown eyes find his own eyes and he swallows the lump in his throat. Neither of them approach the other, afraid of confrontation, afraid of the people surrounding them. 

Grizz looks beautiful. His hair is tied in a ponytail. His eyes look tired, his clothes wrinkled and full of mud, yet, he looks beautiful. As the crowd begins to disappear Grizz starts to walk towards him, a soft smile of his face that makes Sam’s heart flutter. Grizz moved the fallen strand of his hair away from his eyes like he always does when he’s nervous. The hair found its way back in front of his eyes almost instantly. 

“Hey.” 

Sam smiled, moving to brush the hair that had fallen back away from Grizz’s face, tucking it behind his ear. “I missed you.” Sam whispered, his breath hitching as Grizz smiled softly. 

“I missed you too.” Grizz replied while trying to sign and failing miserably at it. Sam didn't mind though. He shook his head with a small chuckle. “You are getting better at it.” Grizz beamed at him, seeming almost proud. “Thanks. I have been practicing.” 

The idea of someone learning to sign for him seems almost shocking to accept. With an almost nervous smile, Sam bounced forward, throwing his arms around Grizz’ neck and digging his fingers into the soft fabric of his hoodie. Grizz found his arms circling around Sam’s waist almost as an instinct. 

They were complicated. They were messy as well, but they were them. Sam and Grizz, and they were together and at that moment, Grizz felt at ease, even as the entire town of New Ham seemed to be collapsing around them. 

Grizz pulled back, even with his warm hoodie, feeling cold at the loss of contact. Sam looked up at him, eyes narrowed in confusion. 

“How’s Becca?” Grizz made a gesture with his hands. “And the baby.” Sam blinked, seeming to come back to reality from the little bubble he had trapped them into seconds ago. 

“It was a girl. Eden.”

Grizz sniffed, nose scrunching slightly. “Wow. Um, that’s a beautiful name. Congratulations.” 

Sam nodded his head, opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what to say. The tension seemed to seep back. Sam looked down at their hands which had found their way to each other, now intervened. Sam pulled at the hands slightly. “Come.” He gestured and Grizz rose his eyebrow in confusion. “Where?” He signed back. 

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “This place…has gone to shit and there are so many problems that we are going to have to deal with soon.” Sam spoke slowly, his words slightly slurred. Grizz opened his mouth but Sam stopped him by placing his finger to his lips making Grizz smirk softly. “We can deal with it all…later.” 

Grizz bit his lip, contemplating the idea for a few seconds before nodding. “Alright.” The decision was made then. Grizz let himself be dragged by Sam, watching as his smaller hand held on to his own larger one. It seemed to be the easiest decision Grizz had made in his life, because if he were to be anywhere in this shit hole of a town, he would be with Sam Elliot. They can face reality later, but for now, they were okay in their little bubble, where they can be happy, where they can be with each other and not have any strings attached. 

Suddenly, Sam turns around, kisses him on his lips and Grizz melts almost immediately. Their lips collide, moving in perfect rhythm. Kissing Sam feels like nothing he has ever felt before. It feels right. It feels like two pieces of puzzles that are meant to fit together. It feels urgent, yet soft at the same time. Grizz savors it, savors every touch, every kiss, every look. God knows when the last one might be. 

His hands find themselves on Sam’s thighs and he pushes up, pulling him to himself as Sam wraps himself around him. Grizz pulls apart, staring into Sam’s big blue eyes and sighs in content. He looked around than, at the weird wooden hut that was behind them. 

“Whats this?” 

Sam smiles. “I found it…When you were gone.” He speaks slowly, hands busy clutching onto Grizz’s neck to sign. 

Grizz nods. “It’s lovely.” 

Sam kisses him in the corner of his lips. “I though so.” 

Grizz opens the door, placing Sam on the bed gently before taking off his varsity jacket and his hoodie. He lays next to him, their legs tangle together, Sam moves his hand to Grizz’s hair and Grizz’s arm rests under Sam’s head. “Tell me about your trip.” Sam whispers softly.

“We found land. Turkeys.” 

Sam beams up at him. Grizz continues to talk. He talks about the land they found, about his favorite food, about football, about his incredible love for bubble baths, and about what he plans to do when he gets out of this place. Sam stares at him throughout his ramblings. His eyes shining with happiness and fondness. His fingers tracing the fabric of his black T-shirt. 

Grizz continued to talk until the movement of the fingers stopped and he heard little soft snores coming from the head nuzzled into his neck. He smiled softly at the now sleeping man next to him. He moved slightly, picking up his varsity jacket from the floor and wrapping it around Sam’s sleeping form. Sam curls into him, curls into the familiar scent that makes him feel safe. He kisses the top of his head, before wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes as well. 

They can deal with the never-ending issues of New Ham tomorrow. For now, they can enjoy their time, in the little peace they have found through the chaos. 

The little peace they have found in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind because there isn't enough stories about these two and I just adore them. Not sure if this is going to be a multi-chapter or just a one shot. Enjoy!


End file.
